Seto Kaiba II: Attack of the clones!
by x-AngelicFairy-x
Summary: Seto is working on a cloning machine, but something goes wrong! Season 1 Seto's involved in the story! YAY! Yes, I know there was no SKI but work w/ me here!
1. Uhoh! Not Oreos, Not SpaghettiO's CLONES

Will the real Seto Kaiba Please stand up?

Artic: Ah, my second story today! And, Seto you aren't insane!

Seto: *pops from under a couch* I'm not?

Artic: Nope…BUT I AM! I found an eighth Millennium Item! A pendent of a wolf! Weird huh? Oh well! *changes Yami and changes Seto Chibi*

Seto: *In a Mokuba-ish voice* You little…*goes on cussing Artic out*

Yami Artic: THIS is Seto Kaiba? Damn my aibou is retarded….

It started like a normal day at the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba was playing Duel Monsters with Artic, and Seto was in his…computer-ish, work-ish place. While dueling, Artic and Mokuba were listening to the song Face Up, Face Down.(A/N: Download it on the official website. Peggy *gulp* is kinda good at singing)

Artic: *singing* Face Up, Face Down, Attack or defend…

Mokuba:*also singing* Face up, face down, this battle's to the end…

Artic: Prepare to lose, Kaiba-boy! I play Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!

Mokuba: Not so fast…. erm…. Kaiba-Girl! Dragon Capture Jar, Go! Now, Obelisk!

Artic: Ack! Mokuba, I congratulate you, FOR TAT LUCKY GAME!

Mokuba: How about a rematch then?

Artic: Eh, no… 

Suddenly, they heard a scream from Seto's workplace thing.

Mokuba: BROTHER!!!

Artic: *snickers* Seto sounds like a girl…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Mokuba runs upstairs dragging Artic behind him. When they get to the…place…Mokuba gasps. Artic almost faints. Seto is standing there, but there are 5 more Seto's behind him, including one with green hair and orange eyes.

Artic: Seeeeeeto!

Seto: …um…Hi guys! ^___^

End chapter one!

 A preview of Chapter 2!

Seto: Artic, I love you!

*Season 1 (y'know green haired one) Seto runs in*

Season 1 Seto: No, I do!

*4 more come in*

All Setos: She's MINE!

Mokuba: Big brother! I need help!

*All Seto's rush to Mokuba and start yelling suggestions. *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Yami Artic: Well, Tomb Robber, gimmie! *Lunges for Bakura's ring*

Bakura: I think not. *steps aside*

Seren( my pal, NOT the anime one,grrr…Seto lover…..): Come now Bakura, time to go! *drags Bakura out by the ear*

Bakura/Yami Artic: Nooo, s/he has an item!

Artic: *runs in* Maybe I should take this back.

Yami Artic: NOPE! *Sits on Seto's lap* I'd rather you not.

Seto: -. -;

Artic: *fumes and pushes Yami Artic off Seto and his her with Malik's rod (where'd that come from?)* REAVIEW KIDDIES! I NEED LUCK FOR MY TEST TOMMORROW!

Seto: O.o;

Mokuba: ^_________________^ YAY! TWO ARTICS! ^______________________________________________________________________^


	2. The Finale! name change! AAAND A YAMI!

Will the real Seto kaiba PLEASE stand up?

Artic: *walks around pouting and sniffling* CHEATER! *sniff*

Yugi: *pokes Artic* Whatsa matter?

Artic: Clay… LOST!!! *burst out in tears (if you watch Sailor moon, you see Serena do this 100 times an episode)*

Yugi: What?

Artic: American Idol, y'know?

Yugi: OH…why'd you like Clay?

Artic: He's cute…

Seto: *fumes*

Artic: *not paying attention*…he's nice, he sings well, he rocks, he's from Raleigh, LIKE ME!!!

Yugi: O.O

Seto: *pouts and glares at wall* O\_/O

Artic: *runs into streets with Anti-Ruben sign and screams, "Assassin wanted! Yami's included!"

Artic stared at the Seto's and hugged them all.

Artic: Aww! They so cuuuuuuuuuute!

Seto; *smacks Artic across the head*

Artic: …ow….

Mokuba: I think this is a job for…. SUPER MOKUBA!!! *is wearing BEWD PJ's*

Artic: O.O AWW! *Huggles Mokuba*

S1S (Season 1 Seto): O.O…HEY…he looks like me…. And he does and he does and he does….

Seto: *sits on couch running hands through his hair (A/N: Aww….)* How the HELL can we get out of this mess?

Artic: WE? 'Cuse me Mr. Moneybags but *I* didn't do anything!

Seto: Oh, be quiet!

Artic: *sticks out tongue* Make me!

Seto: *bites tongue* Just did.

Mokuba: Ewwie! Ewwie EW EW!!!! To-To! (Mokuba's name for Seto) BAD!

Seto Clones: What'd WE do?

Mokuba: Not YOU! *sniffles* I want mah bro!

Seto Clone 1: I'm here Mo-Mo.

Mokuba: you aren't Seto! Seto doesn't wear THAT much Polo!

Seto: HEY!

Artic: *quietly* I like it….

Mokuba: *looks at watch* HOMEWORK TIME!!!

Seto: only kid that likes homework….

Artic: Speaking of homework….

Seto: ….what?

Artic: You know what!

Seto: I, uh, did it already!

Artic: *pulls Seto by the ear to table outside by a pool* Sit! Homework! Now!

Seto: What about yours?

Artic: *I* do MINE during Study Hall, INSTEAD OUT PLAYING DUEL MONSTERS ALL DAY!

Seto: *is shocked*

Mokuba: *is doing homework happily*

Artic: *is glaring at Seto*

Seto Clones: *are swimming in pool playing Marco Polo*

Seto: *is doing homework sadly*

Artic: *is point out Seto's handwriting's messy*

Seto: *doesn't give a shit*

Artic: *is lecturing Seto*

Seto: *isn't listening*

Artic: *watches until Seto's done with his homework* YAY! Now it's reward time!! *drags Seto to bedroom (no sicko's it isn't TAT! Watch…I mean read!)*

Seto: *plays some pinball game on is computer* damn Arian (Yep, named the computer! ^__^) Beat me again.

Arian: 100 to 67 isn't that bad, sir.

Seto: yes it is!

Arian: Nope!

Seto: *shuts Arian down* Artic, I want to tell youse something!

Artic: Yea, Seto? *is watching Kapu (mah little black wolfie!!!) chases squirrels outside and decapitate them

*Seto: Artic, I love you!

*Season 1 (y'know green haired one) Seto runs in*

Season 1 Seto: No, I do!

*4 more come in*

All Setos: She's MINE!

Mokuba *from patio*: Big brother! I need help!

*All Seto's rush to Mokuba and start yelling suggestions. *

Seto 1: 1976!

Seto 3: No you ass, it's 27!

S1S: You freaks! It's 760,999 meters long!

Mokuba: O.o

Seto: *pushes Seto's away* Move it, ya SOB's!

Artic: *yawns* Meh tired. Meh going seepie bye! *Falls asleep on couch*

Seto 5: Aww…*pokes Artic* NEW TOY! NEW TOY! I GOTS A NEW TOY!

Seto's: Nuu fair! *poke Artic*

Seto: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O\_/O!!!

Mokuba: To-To! Quit it! I found the solution! If you press this! *Presses button on machine Seto was working on* and this! *Another button* and say Ahfsdhfhsfsyryryjsrwursjf! *Says it* Then the go away! *All Seto's pop away except S1S*

Seto: What?!?! Uh, Mokuba the weird one's still here!

S1S: Weird? I think not! Know how Artic's a Yami? (A/N: I messed up on dat other one…heh…I'm da Yami of da house!)

Seto: Yes, what about it!

S1s: You're mah Yami and mah name is Otes Turmoil Kaiba!!

Seto: *faints*

Otes: Aibou power!!!!!!!!! *runs around with hands stretched in front of his head*

Mokuba: wanna eat some sugar?

Otes YAY! SUGAR!!!!

Artic: MAH STORY! YAY! And…. Me has an announcement…

All cast and you, the reader, are silent staring at Artic/screen

Seeing mah Aibou likes Ice and Artic is an Ice-ish name… I have decided to change my name!

You: *gasp*

Artic: I am changing my name to Blaze! Like? Mwee! Me fire!

You: O.o

Blaze: See Seto!

You: *look at Seto*

Seto: *hands you money* Review this Ra-forsaken story and she'll lay off the sugar. *whispers weakly* I beg you…please!


	3. Conclution:A day in the life of two aibo...

Conclution of this thing…..or, ONE DAY WITH TWO AIBOUS AND A MOKUBA!

Also, a key for the notes at the ends of my stories now.

Normal:Artic

CAPS:Blaze

Bold: Otes Italic: Seto 

**_ALL: Mokuba_**

                                                           -+-

One sunny day…

Seto: OTES!

Otes: Yeeeees?

Seto: QUIT POKING ME!

Otes: No! *runs out to patio and slams sling glass door in time for Seto's face to slam into it*

Seto:%^%^#$$^&%^&%^%%^&%^&%^&%&%^%^%&%^&%&*%%MILKY&*%^*%%^&%^&%%*^&*^MOO-MOO!66^6^^&*^%^%^&*%*&)&*)^&%^%^$%#%$%^&*

When walking down the stairs came….*insert horror music*…..ARTIC AND BLAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Artic and Blaze:*whispering*

Otes: *shouting SUPER GREEN HAIR MAN TO THE RESCUE! While jumping into the pool*

Seto: *sneaking up on Otes*

Otes: *doesn't notice*

Seto: *takes Otes just as Otes moves so that he lands into the water with a splash*

That was weak…REDO!

*rewinds story*

Seto: *tackles Otes just as Otes moves so that he lands into the water with a KABOOOSH!*

Better.

Mokuba: *is playing SSBM and doesn't care* GO GO GANONDORF!!

Artic and Blaze: *walk over to the pool and peek in to see Seto drowning*

Blaze: NOO! SETO!!! *backs up and saves Seto,Baywatch-style*

Artic: *jumps in and lands on Otes*

Otes: Uh…. hi Artic…

Artic: Hi Otes! ^__^

Seto: *spits out water*

Blaze: *carries Seto to one of those lounged floats with the built-in cup holder* Sit!

Seto:*pouts* I need CPR….

Blaze: Your talking aren't you?

Seto: Yes…

Blaze: *smiles* Then you can breathe….

Artic and Otes: *are having splash fights*

Mokuba: *is kicking the crap out of Zelda in SSBM*

Everyone: *is happy*

12:30 AM

Everyone is sitting in front of da BSTV!

Otes: *whines* SEETO!

Seto:What?

Otes: When's it coming on?

Seto: Now.

*Inuyasha comes on*

Adult Swim thinge: Blah blah blah-under 18-blah blah(which I don't get, most of the shows are rated TV-PG XD)

Seto: Mokuba, go to bed now.

Mokuba: Why? You aren't old enough either!

Seto:*smirks* We have the power!

Mokuba: %$*%^%%!

Blaze: MOKUBA!..SETO! I TOLD YOU NOT THE SWEAR AROUND HIM!

Seto: Uh,well…you see..

Mokuba: %$%^$%^%^

Seto:…..fine Mokuba, you can watch..

Mokuba: YAY! *falls asleep*

(I swear EVERY DAY I fall asleep before it comes on….oh and, Inuyasha meh new bish…)

*picture of Inuyasha comes on screen*

Artic and Blaze: *drool with hearts in their eyes*

Seto and Otes: *pulls them down*

Artic and Blaze: *don't blink until it's over*

Seto and Otes: ZzZzZz…

Artic and Blaze: *put towels under Seto and Otes, then put their hands in warm water, with a high-five*

8:00 AM

Mokuba: HAHAHAH! SETO! YOU HAVEN'T DONE THAT SINCE YOU WERE 6!

Artic and Blaze: *are out front collecting money from neighbors to come inside*

Seto and Otes: Huh? *look down* AHHHH! How did that happen!

Blaze: SEE THE SETO AND OTES SHOW! WITH WET PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: *runs off to get changed*

Otes: *screams like a girl and runs toward Artic* You haven't see the last of me! *runs to bathroom with a glass*

A few minutes later….*smirks*

Otes: Oh Arrrrtic!

Artic: Yea Otes?

Otes: I figure you were SO tired taking money from all those people that you to needed some orange juice! (Yes, you can guess what it is!)

Blaze: It doesn't LOOK like orange juice….

Otes: It's Canadian! (No offence to Canadians…..)

Blaze and Artic: *drink*

Artic: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!

Blaze: *throws drink on Otes* WE DON'T WANNA DRINK PISS YOU %^$%^$^&%^&$%^&$^$^&$%^$!

Seto: *comes out from behind couch* Smile girls, your on national television!

Artic: *faints*

Blaze: *goes up behind Seto and stick her finger down her throat to touch the hangy thing.( Who knows what that does? Watch right here and learn a body lesson!)

Blaze: *pukes on Seto*

Seto:Eww!

Blaze: Let the prank war begin!

OOH! PLOT BUNNY! PLOT BUNNY! LOOK FOR A STORY CALLED THE PRANK WARS SOMETIME IN JULY!

Don't mind Blaze…authoresses can get insane…and to confirm it! …meh have a crush on Otes. Does he have one on me? Tell meh in a review please!!!!

Hiya everyone! Kawaii Otes here! Hope you likes the story! Blaze has done some art of all of us, but doesn't have a scanner nor does her library. Too bad….and…does Artic like me…hmm…

This story is stupid! Don't ever review! NEVER! I'll sic my lawyers on you! HAHA! EVIL SETO! I SHALL RULE THE INTERNET!

Hiya everyone! It's me, Moki!^__^ I hope you like the story! Blaze worked hard on the whole thing. Ignore meanie Seto! REVIEW!

**__**

And to end it all, my friend Kirby dance! Good night everybody!

See Kirby sad.  **(v.v)**

**                             0  o                         ****ß------Kirby tears**

Why is Kirby sad? People won't review…..

So review today and turn Kirby happy! **(^.^)**

**Dance, Kirb, Dance! (") (") (^.^) (^.^) (") (")**

**WOOO!**


End file.
